


Playing With "Pets"

by HeroFizzer



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star, Star Fox Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: You still don't understand how you or the alien animal girls found your way to Earth, you just knew you were all very freaky. Even moreso when Krystal and Aisha insisted on trying out this "pet play" stuff. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 1





	Playing With "Pets"

You woke up from something you had thought to be a strange dream. Just as your eyelids opened up, you tried to retain the full memory of that dream, and yet failed to do so. Everything, even the last few seconds of the matter, was gone in a blur, which was a shame because you felt like it would have held onto the answers you needed to figure out, well, everything.

There wasn't a full effect of amnesia, but blocks of memory were removed from your mind. You knew who you were, and you knew what you did: a bounty hunter out in space that enjoyed the best in life, living up the wealth you had for as long as you could, as who knew when you would get another job that paid so well. You recall a giant, spiraling hole opening up right before you, and when you tried to change your trajectory, you failed to escape its pull, and your ship ended up being sucked in. After that, you forget almost everything else.

What you do remember is that you were awoken by the sudden presence of two lovely ladies, neither of which you think were from the same universe, or even from the world you came from. You could tell because one looked like a humanoid woman with cat ears and a tail, with the other being a blue skinned fox that had the face of the animal, her body covered head to toe in fur, but was otherwise human.

And yet, both had somehow taken to becoming your girlfriends.

As you sat up in bed, you wished you could think about how it all came together, why the three of you were brought into this lewd union, and why you ended up on a planet called “Earth”, where you blended in just a bit better than the other two since you had the most human traits. You still let them out of your cheap apartment, as you figured there was barely ever going to be a time where people were going to turn heads at their appearances.

You looked around the bed, seeing those two women together as well. They were completely in the nude, having fallen asleep in the middle of a cuddle, possibly after the three of you had some more sexual intercourse before bed. It was adorable, in a way, but the fact you had all fallen together like you had is still one of the strangest sights to see.

Kicking your covers off your legs, you see you hadn't gone to bed with anything on either, though that barely surprised you. Nothing really shocked you, anymore, even if you don't remember how you got here. The blanket being pulled caused a breeze to pick up, hitting against the skin of the catgirl, Aisha Clan-Clan, and the blue fox, who went by the name of Krystal.

“Morning, lover...” Krystal moaned, shifting enough on top of Aisha that she began to stir from her sleep.

“Morning to you too...” Aisha chuckled, pecking Krystal's snout.

“I didn't mean you,” Krystal sighed, “but I suppose you deserve a good morning as well.” The kiss was awkward between them, but they still seemed to enjoy it together nonetheless.

“So, what do you guys want to do today?” you asked, though you didn't feel an answer would be necessary. The answer was obvious. Sex, more sex, a little bit of lunch, and then more sex. Even you had to wonder where all this high energy was coming from, though you supposed with your credits somehow being converted into Earth currency, there was enough to let you all crash in this pad for a few months before you needed to explore an avenue of revenue.

“What do we want to do today...?” Aisha asked herself, humming in thought while Krystal leaned into her neck, with her cold nose pushing into her dark skin. “Well, I don't mind having more fun with you two...”

As you opened a window to the city outside, a gray cat hopped up onto the sill, with you jumping back from the sudden shock that came as a result. Aisha sat up in bed, with Krystal rolling off as she tried to find a tank top to wear. “Whoa, what's that thing?”

“The cat?” you asked.

“Yeah, that's what it is? Weird to see what we look like when we aren't mixed with your human genes.” The cat batted its paw at Aisha's nose, causing the Ctarl-Ctarl to giggle. “Really playful little thing.”

“It looks as though it has an owner,” Krystal noted, pointing out the collar and name tag around its throat, “should we return it?”

“I don't think so...” you said, examining the tag. “It looks like it came all the way out here from another state, even.”

“Weird,” Aisha said, “how do you think it got all the way out here?”

“The same way we all did,” you joked, though you honestly couldn't see this being any other way. “I guess we could keep it for ourselves.”

“Are we sure we'd want that?” Krystal asked, carelessly stroking your cock in front of the stray feline. “It might get in the way of all our fun.”

“And you had to make it weird,” you sighed, though you weren't sure if it was from the pleasure of Krystal's touch or how one track her brain was as a result of so much sex with the girls. Aisha herself was still amazed by the cat, who acted nothing like her in the slightest. The catgirl was intrigued by the species, who casually licked away at her paws without a care in the world.

“Man, this cat must have it good,” Aisha said, enamored with the gray furred being, “other than the fact it's a whole state away from its owner.”

“What makes you say that?”

“No worries or cares,” Aisha began to explain, “no need to live life out of concern that every day could be its last, and best of all, you got someone to take care of you! All you'd have to do is worry about bathing yourself and cleaning yourself.”

“You know, there's ways we can go about that,” Krystal said, feeling your chest up with her hands, “I was doing some research on the...adult content they have, and I saw something about 'pet play' being a thing.”

“Pet play?” you asked.

“It's where the humans treat each other as property,” Krystal explained, at least giving herself her own understanding of the kink, “and one of them acts like an animal. So someone like myself and Aisha would act like these little kitties and the foxes.”

“Oooh, that sounds like fun!” Aisha said with a wicked grin. “We pretty much let him treat us like his bitches anyway, right?!”

“Don't say it like that,” you groaned, “but...I guess if you two want me to treat you like actual pets, I'm not completely against it. But...we need the right equipment, I think.”

“Where does one even go for that sort of equipment?” Aisha asked.

“The pet store, of course,” said Krystal, “though it might be a bit rough for us to go into that place with a rather...inconspicuous identity.” The fox girl had a point, as she wasn't exactly capable of blending in with humanity the same way that Aisha could. Her ears and tail could at least be treated as a cosplay thing, as you all had seen people merely wearing cat ears atop headbands, but Krystal had no real excuse. Yes, there certainly were people walking about with fursuits and giant masks that fit the size of Krystal's, but those that would walk about the streets like that were few and far between in comparison.

“Then let me and Aisha head out and see what we can find,” you said, “and you can stay here and study up on what it means to be a pet.”

“I can do that without issue,” Krystal teased, running her hand over your anus.

“Just be careful yourself,” Aisha cackled, going to put on some clothes before you left, “if you don't watch out Krystal and I might end up making you the pet!”

You scoffed at the idea. Even if it may have been somewhat fun in theory, you had a feeling it was impossible for them to do that, especially since you were the one having them eat from the palm of your hands.

##

You and Aisha went around the pet store, observing what it takes for her and Krystal to be good 'pets'. While the store had nothing that was inherently sexual, it at least had the tools you needed to get it starting down the obscene path, such as collars and leashes.

“Hey, maybe we should get one of these?” Aisha asked, pointing to the different name tags. “You never know when me or Krystal might run off on you.” She winked, holding one of the tiny plates up to her throat, studying to see how it would look around her neck. Neither of you were concerned if someone saw you both observing these things in such a manner, even considering it quite rude that they took such interest in you and the cat girl.

“I don't think it'd be possible for you or Krystal to get lost,” you confessed, studying the different lengths of leash that the pet store had to offer.

“Yeah, but when you get right down to it, there might come a day where the three of us get separated, right? So who knows, this could work out as a way to bring ourselves together if we go back to our home worlds.”

“Somehow I have a feeling that we can't just put universes on the collars and get people to accept that we're just from some other world that isn't their own.”

“Hey, if we all came together in one way, who's to say there isn't another chance it'll happen?” Aisha asked, giving you a wink. She casually put on a leather collar, one with sharp spikes that she seemed to adore. Then you had a question for the catgirl.

“Wait, don't you already have a collar? One with a bell, for that matter?”

“Yeah...but I wanted to try something new,” Aisha admitted, “something that fits into this world.”

“So I see...” You then noticed the catgirl attaching one of the leashes to her collar, holding it out for you to hold. “What are you...?”

“Think they'll let us check out while I'm still wearing it?” Aisha asked casually, a sincere yet blank look in her eyes.

“You know, I don't think this is normal...” you said to her. “Nobody else is doing this...”

“Come ooon, it'll be fun going back to the apartment like this, don't you think?” Letting out a sigh, you took the leash from Aisha, which made the catgirl purr in a manner you only ever saw when she was aroused. Already, she was enjoying herself much more than she possibly should. There were still a few things you wanted to buy for the sake of continuing the playful idea, including bowls for food and some chew toys. You would swear there would be use to them at some point, but you did at least enjoy the visual in your head with the girls eating your seed out of a doggy dish.

Arriving at the register, you say nothing as you handed over Aisha's leash to the clerk, who gave you a look that was universal; that they weren't getting paid enough for this shit. With the items scanned and the cat girl giving them a playful look, you were on your way back home, curious to see how Krystal and her research had been coming along.

From there, you walked back with Aisha following behind you, ignoring the glances you received from people on the streets. Even if she was walking on both legs, there was still a kinky vibe to all of this, one that you were oddly all right with. As you could tell from the way her cheeks blushed against her dark skin, she was getting aroused by all the attention, even if she was greatly ignoring the general public. There was at least one point where she stood still just to soak in the glares she got for her obscenity, which caused you to tug on the leash to get her attention and keep her moving.

“You know, I think I'm starting to like this...” Aisha said with a light cackle.

“Enjoy it now,” you whispered, “because I might set some rules depending on how Krystal's research goes.”

##

When you arrived back at the apartment, you found Krystal fully naked, licking away at her wrist as the gray cat from before was sitting before her. You and Aisha stared on with interest, seeing her mimic the cat so as to act as a better pet for the roleplaying that you were about to partake in. It was odd, as if the blue furred girl was treating the feline like some sort of teacher.

“You good there,” you asked, “or did you need a bigger shower for yourself?”

Krystal's cleaning came to a halt, noticing you and Aisha standing there after the doorway, shutting the door behind you so that your neighbors couldn't peek inside and see just how obscene you were all acting. “Meow to you too, master,” Krystal said in a playful tone, crawling up to you and the collared Aisha, “my teacher has done well in showing me how to act like a cat.”

“I thought you foxes were more like dogs...” Aisha said. You let go of her leash for now, pulling out all of the items you pulled from the bag, intriguing Krystal with how committed you were to the whole of the pet play stuff. The bowls were especially interesting, as you could tell by how her tail raised up in the air.

“Now come here, my pet,” you said, curling your finger in at the fox woman. Krystal remained on her knees, holding her chin up as she presented her throat to you. Once the collar was on, you removed Aisha's leash from her own collar, figuring you could trust her from here on out. “Now go and join her on the floor,” you said to Aisha, giving her ass a hard smack that bucked her hips forward.

Aisha responded by doing as she was told, not putting up an argument or refusal to do so. “Now...beg.” Krystal and the catgirl began to pant heavily, with their hands raised up as if they were paws. Their tongues stuck out of their mouths, though with the furry blue fox it seemed a bit more natural, perhaps due to her snout and mouth resembling that of a playful beast.

“Good,” you said, unzipping your pants to let them drop to your ankles, “now here's your reward.”

The two space girls were ecstatic to see your cock out in the open, even if they had seen it many times before. By now they trained themselves to enjoy your boner, as it was the only one they felt they could trust in this world, and even in the role of your pets they were giddy to gobble on it.

Krystal and Aisha took to either side of your rod, though they had to cover it at different lengths thanks to the snout of the fox girl covering so much. The cat girl didn't seem to mind it, as it brought her closer to your ball sack, which she was far too eager to lash her tongue at on occasion. It tingled, but not as much as it did coming from your other intergalactic girlfriend.

Since her snout was all over your cock, she was able to use her bestial tongue to push over and under your shaft, pleasing you from all sides. It even wrapped around your girth, just to prove she could do it. But her talents were especially interesting when she used her fangs to help please you.

It wasn't anything new that she provided, as she's nibbled down on your dick before. She was experienced enough to know not to bite straight down given how sharp her teeth were, just enough to merely nibble away at your skin so that the marks she left were barely visible. You were unable to describe how it felt when her teeth brought themselves down on your crown, as the glans were much more sensitive compared to the rest of your pecker.

Aisha completely removed her mouth from the stick, instead preferring to use it to fondle your balls even more. Her lips locked around the sack, with her eyes looking at you in a seductive manner while pulling away from your groin. Her tongue lashed away at the salty skin, a giggle escaping her mouth even as it vibrated against your balls. Lifting her top up, she revealed her dark breasts to you, revealing the barbell piercings you had given her some time back as a special "present", though it never actually made her yours.

Now that your penis was all hers, Krystal went head on with your erection, with her about meeting against the top of Aisha's head. The cat girl was annoyed by her interruption, but continued sucking your salty nuts regardless. Staring down at the two beautiful women, it amused you how obedient they acted around you, welcoming their roles as pets with such ease, likely due to how much more like animals they were compared to you.

The blue fox pulled back from your shaft, popping it from her lips as she showed off how many strings of saliva bridged against your tip. Once she licked it away, she nuzzled her nose against your tip, a shiver rolling up your spine thanks to how cold it was compared to your warmth.

That was all it took to send you over the edge, with your seed splashing against her blue fur. Krystal yipped with glee as she was covered in your milk, her tongue lashing at the underside as it continued to spray out. Her nose was getting covered by it as well, but she didn't care so long as she could lap it up. Aisha didn't seem to mind as she kept sucking your balls, yet you could see a glance of jealousy from the cat girl as the other pet caught all your spunk.

Krystal kept her mouth wide just to show how much she had caught, preparing to swallow it down. However, Aisha took another glance, popping her lips off your sack to race to the fox before she could snap her mouth shut. Seeing what Aisha was trying to pull, you reached for one of the chew toys in the shopping bag, pulling out a wrapped up newspaper that you proceeded to bop Aisha with lightly.

"No! No! Bad kitty!" You shouted, shaking the squeaky newspaper at the cat girl as she guarded herself. "Let Krystal have that, she worked hard for it." Aisha proceeded to turn away in a huff, her cheeks puffed out as the fox girl swallows your load down. You then gave the Ctarl-Ctarl a rub on the head, adding, "You have to work hard to get your master's load, understand?"

Krystal couldn't help but rub salt on the wound by sticking her tongue out, though you shook the chew toy at her as well. "And don't be mean to her either," you said, "she'll get what's coming to her soon."

You then allowed Aisha to put her lips back on your cock, letting Krystal watch on as the cat girl pumped her mouth back and forth. You were surprisingly quick to get aroused once more, though the cute fangs form the cat girl were just too good to resist. To her it was nothing more than a chew toy, squishy enough for her to press into and give the sharp teeth something to munch on without biting too hard.

The blue fox circled around you and the alien cat girl, waiting for another turn with your cock. As you were far too distracted by Aisha's oral support, you failed to realize she had stopped behind you until her snout bopped into your anus. That sent your hips forward, pushing deeper into Aisha's throat then you thought possible. The sudden thrust caused the dark skinned cat girl to choke, pulling away from your member as she held her throat.

As Aisha gasped for air, your seed was already hitting against her face, even landing on her tongue in spite of the fact she was fighting hard to regain her breath. You reached behind you with the squeaky newsprint, smacking it into Krystal's cheek even as she held the mischievous grin on her face.

"Bad fox!" You shouted as you scolded the blue pet. "Now apologize to Aisha!"

Krystal crawled over to the cat girl, making pouting whines as she did so. The fox nuzzled against Aisha's neck, doing her best to comfort the other alien creature and act as apologetic as she could. Whether it was all sincere on her part or not was a matter you weren't certain about.

Still, it was nice to see the pair acting so quaint with one another since you came back, as both seemed to act like brats since they got into their pet modes.

Of course, that sort of nature was just what you needed to really get things going.

“Hey, girls!” you said in a playful tone. “Who wants to have my dick pushed up their cunts?”

“Mew?” Aisha said, greatly interested.

“Mrowr!” Krystal replied, licking her lips in a hungering manner.

“Show me who wants it the most!”

As if understanding what you were saying, Aisha and Krystal turned their asses your way, raising them up as high as they could. With both the cat girl and the fox looking at one another and how high their rears were, they were clearly growing competitive enough that they kept raising their behinds up. It reached a point where Aisha's cat-like build and hard abs seemed to work out for her, as Krystal was incapable of keeping herself up in the air. With the blue furred girl losing her balance, Aisha grinned with delight, knowing that she was about to get toyed with by your cock.

“Here you go, my little kitty,” you said, pushing the crown against her snatch. Aisha gasped, her lips curling into a smile as you stretched out her canal, pushing it out to fit your girth. As you three had been having sex constantly, it was no surprise that it fit so easily, with your tip hitting the cervix within seconds.

As Krystal looked on with immediate impatience, Aisha was yelping like a cat with every thrust you made against her rear, gripping her waist as you went balls deep inside the pussy's pussy. As you continued to pump into her, you looked over at the blue fox, seeing how annoyed she was by being left out of the fun. That did give you at least one idea as you stared at the leash detached from the cat's collar.

“Krystal, be a good girl for master and put the leash back on Aisha,” you asked.

The fox grinned mischievously, doing as you asked while Aisha watched with confusion. After Krystal attached the leash to the cat's collar, she handed it off to you while giving your cheek a peck. You give it a tight tug, causing the Ctarl-Ctarl to kneel upright so she wasn't completely uncomfortable. Even with her back against your chest, Krystal was willing to toy with her fellow alien just a little more, slipping her fingers under the collar just to leave little give for the choking device.

Of course, as you were reaming her snatch, Aisha was still in control of her tail, using it to aggravate Krystal even as the fox teased away at her friend. It distracted well enough to remove her fingers from under the collar, which only left the cat girl to be plowed by your cock. Her fluids were something else in this situation, as rather than spurting out like a liquid, it began to build up along your cock like a thicker lubricant. It was rather impressive that she could do it, though you had to wonder how it could be replicated.

Aisha's tail was rubbing harder and faster against Krystal's crotch, with the blue fox panting loud and heavily as she rocked against the appendage. Aisha was giggling like a schoolgirl as she saw the doofy expression on the furry alien's face, with her saliva oozing from her fangs. The tail matched with your aggressive pounding, with the pitch of their voices raising up as they grew further aroused. That brought you to the point where you needed to push harder, thrusting into the cat girl so hard that her ass was rippling about.

“M-M-Meow! Meow, master! Harder!” Aisha begged, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Just as the cat girl was pushing her to the brink, Krystal's ass was raised until she couldn't leave her knees off the ground while resting her head atop the ground. She was far into her heat thanks to the tail rubbing at her snatch, and compared to the vaginal reaming you were giving her, the fox seemed to be much further along. That amused you, though you weren't certain how.

Even so, the girls came at exactly the same time, gushing their fluids out at the exact moment. The combined fluids formed a large puddle at their knees, and your ears picked up the wailing noises they made, sounding like banshees in the night. Of course, Aisha had to outdo Krystal, squeezing in on your member just to get you stirring. Your veins pumped hard as you hit your peak, unable to hold back for much longer. You held your hips close to her behind, grunting as your head rested against the back of her neck just before you shot your jizz inside her canal. The continuous squirting fluids caused it to seep out, ending up mixed within the pool of feminine liquids afterwards.

The girls were highly exhausted, panting loud as they gasped for air. You were impressed by how much you had made Aisha climax while she worked to make Krystal orgasm, pleased with the team effort. After pulling from the cat girl's snatch, you looked at how the cum pulled away from the folds, seeing how a long, thick strand of your semen bridged from it to your tip. Despite being exhausted from her climax, the blue fox managed to pivot and face your member, using her tongue to lick away the jizz that kept you and the Ctarl-Ctarl together.

“You're still hungry, aren't you?” you laughed, rubbing your palm atop Krystal's head. The fox girl panted like a dog as she nodded, her tail wagging with glee at what your question may imply. “Then come with me, we might just fill you up with some more of it.”

You took the leash off the exhausted Aisha, putting it on Krystal's collar instead. You then led your fox girlfriend to the bed, sitting on the edge and patting your lap. The blue furred girl took the hint, and crawled on top of you like she was the four-legged being this planet depicted her as. She then proceeded to rub away at your cock, massaging it between her furry cheeks, hearing you moan as it grew hard the more she massaged it. Once it was back to a full erection, Krystal purred as she pets away at your hair, pushing her folds against the crown in preparation to take the cock up her snatch.

As the tip finally pushed inside of her, Krystal's tongue hung from her mouth as her eyes rolled back, a long gasp of joy coming from her mouth. You couldn't help but suck on her bestial tongue, getting most of it in your mouth before pulling back from it in a manner similar to how the girls were sucking your cock prior. It was lewd, to be sure, but it was something you could do easily with her compared to the human tongue Aisha had.

While Krystal started to drop down on your lap, her ass squishing down from her eagerness to be bred by your human shaft, Aisha began to stir yet again, though it was clear she was weakened after such a hard climax. She crawled like a cat onto the bed, perching herself on the edge as she watched on with unusually innocent intrigue. She knew what you and the fox girl were up to, but seemed to act as if this were unusual for her. Grabbing hold of her collar, you brought the Ctarl-Ctarl in for a kiss, this one seeming longer than most you would perform.

Seeing this, your fox girlfriend leaned into your neck as she continued to rock against your lap. Her snout bit down lightly on the skin, a purr escaping from her mouth as she did so. Aisha couldn't help but rub at your chest, feeling it up with her hand as she had little else to touch while Krystal rode atop your cock. Much like Aisha had done before, her fluids were oozing out like a thick honey from the bark of a tree, though you were happy for it as it lubricated your cock even moreos.

Your mouth was still against Aisha's lips, making out with the cat girl as her tail slid atop the bed, waiting eagerly for another turn with you and your manhood. You reached out for her snatch, running your fingers inside her folds as you stirred up feelings within the cat girl yet again. Krystal was riding away at your member harder, moving around against her canal while it stimulated her from inside. You wrapped the leash around your fist, keeping her close to your neck line even as she started to rock away harder at your cock.

Aisha's tail soon pushed your hand away from her cunt, brushing it against her genitals instead. It amused you how much use she was getting out of that, as you didn't think she would use it so much, even in regards to pet play. Between stimulation on herself and Krystal, you were noticing a pattern in that regard. She really seemed to enjoy using it on vaginal parts.

Krystal's lips left your neckline, with her feral tongue instead lashing away at your cheek like a playful pet would. She was growing along in heat, as you could tell by the way she grinds away hard at your member. Between the attention that the fox girl was begging for and the cat girl receiving a lot of it, you were equally stimulated given how they were magnetized to you in some manner.

When you finally came, Krystal's body tensed up, a squeak escaping from her lips as she felt your seed oozing through the cervix and dumping into her womb. She groaned in a bestial manner you had never heard from her before, with her hand reaching for her stomach as you continued to shoot strings of seed within her. Her tongue was still hanging out, with her drool gathering at the tip in a long, slobbering manner that you've never seen from her before. It made sense with her anatomy, although it was just new to you when it came to sexual experiences. Perhaps this whole pet play session truly did bring something new out of both girls.

Before Krystal could even come down from her high, Aisha was quick to pounce on top of the fox girl, pushing her off your lap so she could have another moment with you. “Me next! Me next!” Aisha cried out.

You flicked at her ears, causing her to shiver in a hurt manner. You didn't even touch her that hard, she just flinched a bit harder to over exaggerate. “Be a little more patient, please.”

“Wait...” Krystal groaned, standing back up from the sudden push made by the cat girl. “I have a better idea.” Whispering into Aisha's ear, you could see that the two were on the same page, a wicked grin on both their faces.

The two started to work in tandem with one another, using their breasts to squeeze against your cock, bringing it back to a full erection faster than you could have imagined. They lashed away heavily at the crown, knowing that it would be the most sensitive point of your body. They were definitely looking to get more of your cream, and fast, which you were unprepared for.

With the two of them lashing at the tip, they rubbed their breasts together, squeezing your rod between them as the nipples pushed into one another. With the motions their boobs made against each other, the areola circled around one another, with their mounds bringing further arousal to the minds of the girls. You were also growing close to a climax, with the ladies bringing you to the brink. After having ejaculated so many times in the last day, not even counting the previous day, you weren't able to hold on any longer, with your staff ready to burst within the next few seconds.

Despite being tired from several releases, your seed shot up into the sky, at least the first shot did, with the tongues of the alien girls making sure they rub over the urethral slit in the hopes of catching more of your spunk. Their tongues and faces were a mess as a result, with your cum splashing about while their tongues reflected it about. Even their boobs had some of your cream on them, which they used to rub against one anothers mounds.

You fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a dulled expression in your eyes. The girls continued to lash away at your member, but as it deflated back to its normal size, disappointment struck them, seeing that no matter what they did, you just couldn't get it up once again.

“Aw, poor master...” Aisha whined. “I'm still hungry...”

“Don't worry,” you sighed, “give me some time and I'll feed you again. Just, go play among yourselves for a while.”

Once lunchtime did arrive, you were feeling a bit more energized, enough so to properly feed Krystal and Aisha by ejaculating into their bowls that you bought. As eager as they were to swallow it straight down the throat, you wanted to watch them act like proper pets, eating your seed like the animals they were. You, of course, ate like a human being, because you weren't the one who had animal genes mixed into you like they had.

As you sat down for your lunch,you looked again at the girls and how their faces were covered in your spunk. They were playing their roles as pets rather well, though you didn’t think they would get so sloppy with your gunk.It was cute, in its own way, especially as the two were nuzzling against one another, though you realized it wasn’t quite friendly. As it turned out, Krystal was just being greedy, wanting more of Aisha’s cum after she literally licked her bowl clean.

You sighed, watching in amusement. You didn’t have the energy to dump another load and satisfy them, so you instead kept your eye on them for the sake of your own entertainment.

But then they stopped fighting, coming to you with a question you never thought they’d ask: “Master, can you walk us to the park?” they asked in unison.

“Uh, sure...just get changed and we’ll try it-”

“No no!” shouted Aisha. “We want to be in the buff! We’re pets, after all, we’re not supposed to be clothed!”

That response caused you to hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
